


another new

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [5]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, LichtLumi, Lumi tries his best, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: "Lumi, do you like somethin' cute and funny like a keychain?"F-Fani? Vani? Oh ... Vanica? "Y-Yes! Yes, Licht. I like. Yes, yes, yes, I very like Vani."Licht menahan tawa sampai tersedak ludah sendiri. Peristiwa menggemparkan malam ini adalah;Lumiere belajar bahasa Inggris.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Series: Bettering One Another [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Kudos: 5





	another new

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki
> 
> Ide ini berawal dari pandaa yang mancing-mancing saya pake dialog lumi yang belajar nginggris. Salam hormat untuk anda, capt pandassu! 😘 Umpanlu berhasil.

Lumiere membuka pintu ruang kerja Licht tiba-tiba. Dengan kaki berbalut sandal kelinci, ia maju dengan langkah tegas dan yakin. Dagunya sedikit dinaikkan untuk meningkatkan wibawa. Kacamata berframe hitam tebal membingkai sempurna iris _aquamarine_ -nya. Licht sempat hilang napas sampai Lumi-nya berkata, "Good evening, My husband. Do you want some snacks and coffee?"

Uhooo! Lumiere bicara bahasa Inggris! _Lumi kesayangannya baru saja bicara bahasa Inggris_! Licht senang luar biasa. Ia harus segera merekam ini dan memamerkannya pada manusia-manusia penghamba Lumiere di luar sana, agar mereka semakin iri dengan Licht yang menjadi suami dewa mereka.

Licht berdeham. Ia _save_ proposal di laptopnya sebelum kembali menatap makhluk manis yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Lumiere, belum tidur?" tanya Licht basa-basi.

Yang ditanya justru menghela napas. Oke, Lumiere sudah capek-capek berpenampilan seperti ini di jam tidur, dan Licht, dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Harusnya Licht 'kan bisa lebih peka sedikit. "Licht, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Yang mana?" Tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian, Licht ingat. "Oh, snacks and coffee? Thank you, but I need no any but you. C'mere, honey! You look so good in this suits. A thousand more adorable." Licht mengabaikan pekerjaan sepenuhnya dan memperhatikan Lumiere sambil bertopang dagu. "You look so different with him, y'know, someone excellent healthy-cheerfully-funny and always paying attention to my body's special needs."

Lumiere mengernyitkan dahi. Dari kalimat tadi, ia cuma bisa mendengar jelas kata "No" dan "Honey". Yah, intinya Licht sedang konsentrasi bekerja dan tidak mau dibawakan camilan. Oke. Satu simpulan sepihak, Lumiere mengangguk paham.

"Come here, honey! Dont make me awaited for a long time." Licht mengulang panggilannya. Tapi Lumiere di seberang sana masih tidak merespons. "Lumiere?"

"Ah, y-ya! Ya, Licht." Lumiere pun mendekati Licht. Dan Licht yang sudah gemas, langsung menarik tangan Lumiere hingga laki-laki itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tangan Licht melingkari pinggang Lumi-nya dengan posesif. Ia menciumi tengkuk istrinya sampai buku kamus bahasa Inggris bersampul semanggi daun empat, jatuh ke bawah meja.

"Sebagai seorang yang baru belajar, Inggris-mu tadi bagus lho." Licht mencium pipi Lumiere sekilas sebelum kembali memujinya. "Istriku memang pintar sekali."

Wajah Lumiere memerah. Padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin pamer pada Licht kalau ia tidak kalah dengan teman-teman Licht yang jago bahasa Inggris semua. Tapi, dia malah berbalik dibuat salah tingkah. Lumiere tidak tahu saja kalau bahasa yang baru saja digunakan Licht padanya adalah bahasa kaku ala buku paket anak SMA.

Jujur, Lumiere sempat merasa panas saat melihat suaminya tertawa-tawa dengan Charla. Mereka berbincang menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. Wanita berambut kuning pucat itu sinis sekali saat melirik Lumiere yang cuma bisa duduk diam dan mengamati. Mungkin, dalam hati, dia sedang meremehkan Lumiere seperti; bagaimana mungkin seorang jenius seperti Licht memiliki pendamping dengan kualitas di bawah rata-rata seperti Lumiere ini?

Maka, setelah kejadian di kafe itu, Lumiere punya semangat untuk belajar bahasa Inggris. Meski cuma beberapa kata dalam sehari, dia tetap berusaha. Lumiere mencoba berlatih melafalkannya saat Licht tidak ada. Dia membaca buku-buku bergambar untuk anak TK, me- _rewatch_ kaset disney original, dan menonton video-video panduan di internet. Dan hasilnya, meski terbata-bata, malam ini Lumiere bisa mengucapkannya di hadapan Licht.

"Aku cuma bisa sedikit, Licht."

Kacamata yang dipakai Lumiere sedikit miring karena Licht terus menciumi kepala belakangnya. Sejenak memaksa otaknya untuk menyusun kalimat berbahasa Inggris agar Licht menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Lumiere cuma bisa bilang 'I Love You' untukku saja aku sudah senang," kata Licht dengan sangat jujur.

Mendengar itu Lumiere jadi malu sendiri. Licht memang suami paling pengertian. Dari sekolah dasar dulu, Lumiere memang cuma bisa mengucap _I Love You - I Love You_ saja. Nilai bahasa Inggris-nya di bawah rata-rata. Sangat berbeda dengan Licht yang sering diminta pidato dan presentasi pakai bahasa asing itu.

"Licht, I ... I love you."

"Lafyu too, honey."

Tiba-tiba Licht teringat dengan benda yang diberikan Fana di kantor tadi; sebuah gantungan kunci bentuk burung hantu yang lucu. Fana menamainya 'Secre' karena aura misterius yang menyelimutinya. Penuh rahasia; _Like a Secret_ ; Secre.

"Lumi, do you like somethin' cute and funny like a keychain?"

 _F-Fani? Vani? Oh ... Vanica?_ "Yes! Yes, Licht. I like. Yes, yes, yes, I very like Vani."

Licht hampir kelepasan terbahak saat Lumiere justru memikirkan Vanica Zogratis, aktris drama yang berperan sebagai wanita psikopat di serial Dark Triad. Serial bernuansa _psychological thriller_ yang sedang booming akhir-akhir ini. Berdasarkan hasil curi dengar dari kerabatnya di kantor, Dark Triad sangat terkenal karena tiga pemeran utamanya sangat _good looking_ , terutama Zenon (Zogratis bungsu yang setiap penampilannya selalu menampilkan kesan cool dan sadis).

"Lumiere mau gantungan kunci?"

"Ya! Mau."

Nah, yang ini baru nyambung. Licht terkekeh pelan.

"Hey, what is your plan for our next holiday? How about spending it going caving? It's a bit frightening but ... it's fun. We can play as a treasure hunter. You like it, right? So, want to go there?"

Ugh ... panjang sekali. Lumiere cemberut, Licht pasti sengaja.

"Y-Yes! Der! Dere! Tsundere! I like but I don't want jadi tsundere."

Licht menahan tawa sampai tersedak ludah sendiri. Lumiere lucu sekali!

Melihat Lumi-nya gugup sambil mengerutkan dahi, otak jahil Licht jadi bekerja maksimal.

"Oh, do you want to go to Paris? There are so many other famous places in there, such as the famous museum the Louvre as well the Catedral of Notre Dame. However, the most famous landmark in the city must be the Eiffel Tower. Oh, honey, we can make the instagramable photo in there, yeah, we can take a picture in Seine River. It's a good idea, right? Me and Lumiere take a picture in Seine."

"Eh, Licht! Licht, tunggu, aku belum belajar sampai situ."

"The Seine River divides the city into two parts, you know. Thirty-two bridges cross that scenic river. The oldest and perhaps the most well-known is Pont Neuf, which was built in the sixteenth century and--"

"Licht, kau sengaja, 'kan?"

"The beautiful white church Sacre Coeur lies on the top of a hill called Montmartre on the right bank, north side, of the Seine. And ... and I want to invite you to Ile de la Cite. It is where the Notre Dame located--"

"Lichttttttt!"

Ahh, menggoda Lumiere itu menyenangkan sekali!


End file.
